The Fade Effect
by SerenityChaos
Summary: Supernatural & Poltergeist: The Legacy Crossover. Because it just had to be done. When yet another string of dissapearences occur, our heros find themselves working with a secret society that just may have the missing piece of the puzzle. But at what cost
1. Lost & Found: Serenity

_

* * *

_

Angel Island Bay

_San Fransisco_

"Hey Derek, did Boston House ever send over that old journal we were waiting on?" I called as I walked into the control room, rummaging through my purse for my cellphone. I flipped it open and quickly dialed the number that has been left on the computer screen in front of me, noticing that the room is empty. I sigh in frustration. I so do not need this right now. "Yes," I say into the phone as the ringing stops and a woman answers on the other end. "Iam looking for an Arnold Swizher. Uh...I think it's Russian," I inform her as I struggle to hold my phone while clicking on a close up of the map on the computer screen. "No I don't know the extention. Yes, I can hold.

I put the phone down for a second and log off of the main computer. I don't know why anyone would leave it on unsupervised. It's way too common for hackers to try and get inside our large paranormal database. Hackers and... other things. I drop the mouse as the woman comes back on the line.

There is no Mr. Swizher sheinforms me with an obviously insincere apology. "Of course there isn't" I say back to her. "Thank you, that's all that I needed to know." I hang up, satisfied. Looks like I was right all along. Now I just need to find Derek and try not to rub it in too badly.

* * *

"Okay, so you do know that white isn't actually a color, right?" Nick teases me, obviously enjoying making me squirm. He knows that I am horribly attracted to him. Not that I would ever do anything about it of course. He's too much like an older brother to me. A very hot old brother, but a brother nonetheless. "Besides, shouldn't your painting have something more than black and white lines?"

"It's a color if I say it is. Besides, since when are you interested in art anyway?" I shoot back, glaring at him over my shoulder. It's a very weak glare and he knows that I'm not actually angry. The times when Nick Boyle has actually been able to make me truly angry are few and far between. "Just...go do tai chi or something." Now why did I have to go and say that, I berate myself. If Tai Chi isn't one of the hottest activities on earth, then I will gladly convert to... I don't know... Judeism or something.

Nick takes one last look at the painting that I am working on and smiles. "Dinner is in an hour, don't forget." With that, he winks and stalks out of the room just as suddenly as he had entered. Just like a panther, I can't help but think.

* * *

**_NEXT DAY_**

I make my way to the dining room, rubbing at my temples weakly and ignoring the nasuea that is threating to overpower me. I take a seat at the table, between Derek and Kat. Derek is so intent on his dingy newspaper that he barely notices me. I clear my throat a few times and finally manage to get him to look up at me. "I don't have to like...enter stuff into the computer and stuff tonight, right?"

Derek looks at me strangely. I can't quite tell if he is amused or annoyed.

"No, you don't have to help organize the paranormal database tonight," he responds, looking back down at his paper and smiling smugly that he put it so much more eloquently than I did. I just frown and turn to Kat, deciding that Derek is boring today and I don't really need to talk to him anyway.

Except I have no idea what to talk about. Gods I hate mornings. Just as I am about to think of something to say, Alex and Rachel walk in and take seats at the table. I wonder if Derek has told them about what happened yet. Probably not. Still, I can't help but sense that something is going on. Derek finally puts down the newspaper, takes a drink of coffee and turns to me.

"So why were you wondering about tonight? Plans?"

Wow, talk about a delayed reaction. "Yeah," I lie, hoping that he won't ask what I am going to do because mornings are not the best time to think on your toes and I would probably end up giving him a really lame response that would warrant serious suspicion from everyone at this table. Who are... all now looking at me. I shrug uncomfortably and stuff an entire peice of bread in my mouth before anyone can speak up.

Surprisingly, this diverts their attention quite well and Nick begins droning on about some new mechanical device that he is trying to perfect. To be honest, I don't understand a word that he is saying. I..I don't think anyone does. It's like he is speaking another language or something. Or maybe he is speaking English and I am just way too hung-over to realize it. I groan loudly from all of the thoughts invading my brain and get several strange looks as I jump up from the table, almost knocking over my chair in the process. "I...have to...go," I say, excusing myself from the room and making my way upstairs clumsily.

Once I get to my room, I make my way towards the mirror and groggily take in my appearence. I definately look hung over. But am I? I didn't have anything to drink last night...did I? Damn, why can't I remember?

Let's see, I was painting. And then Nick came in, telling me about dinner. Right? Yeah, I am pretty sure that's what happened. But what about after that?

I take a few slow breaths, trying to clear my mind enough to remember. But I can't. In fact, I can't remember anything about last night at all.

* * *


	2. Of Cabbages & Kings: Marina

* * *

I watch as he takes the winning shot. He's good. And definately cute. Tall, atheletic. Light brown hair and a sprinkle of barely visibly freckles across the bridge of his nose. Freckles that I should not be able to see from this distance, but I can. Yeah, he'll do. He must sense me watching him because he turns around and as his eyes meet mine, I know that I already have him hooked. He gives his best smile. Charming and sexy. One of those natural kind of smiles that the most gorgeous movie stars always have. You know, the ones that make all of the girls go crazy? Yeah, you know what I am talking about. So far, I have only seen it twice in my lifetime. Now of course, and once before. A really long time ago. But that's another story.

As his friends congratulate him on his victory, his eyes drift back to me and he smiles again. This time I return it with my own smile and a flirtatious wave that obviously gives him all the confidence he needs to break away from all of the testosterone induced pigs he calls friends, and make his way over to me. I wonder for just a second why he seems so shy. Surely he must be aware that he has the kind of raw animal magnetism that makes girls go weak in the knees. Surely he must think that I am no exception. And just maybe I'm not. That remains to be seen.

By the time he reaches me, I have long since decided that my tactic today will be to play the shy, coy schoolgirl. I bet that's his type anyway.

"Hi, my name's Stephen."

Stephen? Somehow I figured him for a Jeremy. Or Jason. What can I say, I have a thing for names that start with J. And I am usually so good at this kind of thing. I tell him so. He just laughs. It's a delicate, boyish laugh that seems even sexier in contrast to his fairly deep, smooth voice. "And what is your name?" he asks me, his voice breaking through my thoughts. "Marina". He nods in appreciation as he repeats my name under his breath. "I like it. M... it's a good letter. Not as good as J, but nice. " I giggle as he brings up my thing for the letter J. "You look worn out. Why don't you let me take you out for a drink," I say before I have the chance to remember my vow to act coy. But he doesn't seem to notice and as his smile grows, I know I have my answer. "My car is just around the corner. Just give me a sec," he says, wiping sweat from his brow and I just smile as he goes to get it. Looks like the day won't be a total waste after all.

* * *

After we spent and hour eating and I listen to all of his boring childhood stories, I take his hand and put on the charm.

"I had alot of fun..." damnit, what was his name again?

"Stephen", he offers up, looking at me a little strangely.

"Right. Right, sorry. Anyway, I had alot of fun. But could you do me a favor? See, I sorta have this boyfriend. Well, _ex_-boyfriend," I clarify. "And he called me earlier. Said something about stopping by my house tonight. He isn't violent or anything, but I would really rather not deal with him. So do you think you could...I don't know, follow me home in your car or something? Just in case he shows up."

Stephen looks a little worried but tries not to show it. But I can tell. "And...and you are sure he isn't violent?"

I smile as sweetly as possible and stick my lower lip out for extra effect. "He wouldn't hurt a fly." Boy is he in for a surprise.

I see him hesistate but he considers the possibilities of what I am asking and smiles. "Of course I'll follow you. I can hang around for awhile in case he shows up. If you want," he responds.

I smile shyly. "That sounds nice," I whisper, walking towards my car. "Now make sure that you watch carefully. Some of the roads towards my place are pretty tricky and if you get lost..." I leave the sentence open for interpretation as I give him a wary look. "But you won't," I add, brushing it off with a smile.

"Why don't I just ride with you," hesuggests,obviously not wanting to lose this opportunity by doing something stupid and getting lost. "I can stay on your couch," or something, "tonight and you can drop me back off in the morning." He realizes how that must sound but maintains his nice-guy smile hoping I see it as completely innocent. "Just in case he shows up, you really shouldn't be alone," He adds softly, furthering his impression of being concerned.

I pretend to consider this. Finally, I smile and pop open the passenger door. "Fair warning; I am a pretty reckless driver so I hope you don't have a weak stomach," I say brightly, flashing my icy blue eyes and sexiest smile as I finally decide to drop my innocent, schoolgirl act and take him for one last wild ride. I'm not totally heartless you know.

He hides his excitement and continues to play it cool. "I can take it," He boasts, flashing me a challenging grin. As he climbs into my car I see him quickly power off his cell phone. He must have a girlfriend, I observe with a smile. Isn't that cute?

Poor boy. He really has no idea what he is in for. I lower the convertible top and slip in a Metalica cassette, turning the music up as loud as it will go. I turn my head to smile at Stephen once more before I press my foot all of the way down on the gas pedal.

After about forty-five minutes of the most intense driving I have ever done, I quickly peel into the driveway of my two-story, victorian house.

All of the lights are off and I spare a brief moment worrying about Vic before I throw open my door and bounce out, more full of energy now that I am in my own terrain and I can feel Vic's power tugging at me just like it always does.

I pull open my versace bag and grab a brush, pulling it through my wind-blown blonde hair until it is under enough control for me to actually see Stephen's terrified face before he disguises it with mock arrogance and genuine excitement.

What is it about insanely wild chicks that gets guys all hot & bothered? I roll my eyes under my newly placed shades and grab his hand, pulling him out of the car with a force that I am sure is totally surprising to him.

He probably isn't used to chicks roughing him up with such ease. "Get inside," I command with inpatience that he probably mistakingly interprets as excitement. Silly boy!

* * *


	3. Sunlight & Shadows: Sam

* * *

I circle another spot on the map and frown as I look at the result. There's something about the pattern that really bothers me, but I can't quite put my finger on exactly what it is. Other than the fact that each circle represented another disappearance. Another person who had vanished without a trace. There were far too many of them in far too short an amount of time in the same area to be just coincidental.

I tried to figure out something that connected them, but there didn't seem to be anything other than location and opportunity. Most of them were young people, but there were a few older ones as well. Some men. Some women. Race wasn't a factor. The only thing I could find, and that was grasping at straws, was that they all seemed to be in top physical condition and were at least reasonably attractive.

It really wasn't much to go on, though. I stared at the map, hoping the answer would pop out at me, but it remained elusive. Still, we had a destination now. I glanced over at Dean who was still sleeping. Which I should be as well, considering it was not even 5am. But I tried that once already and it didn't go so well. I rubbed my temple absently. Truth was, I was exhausted but the idea of sleeping...of opening myself up to another nightmare...I just couldn't face it tonight.

Of course Dean would kill me if I woke him this early to get a head start. And we weren't too far from the crux of the pattern on the map, so using the excuse of 'a long way to go' wasn't going to cut it. Maybe I'd just go out and find us some breakfast. By the time I got back, Dean would maybe be ready to get up. After getting dressed and jotting a quick note to Dean, I quietly collected my keys and wallet and slipped from the hotel room.

I headed back to the room with the best provisions I could find at such an early hour. Donuts...not the best, but passable, and of course the mandatory coffee. Not sure I could survive without the stuff. Even if it wasn't the best I'd had, it was far better than going without. I'd even drained my first cup and grabbed a second before heading back to the room. It was still too early to wake Dean, but maybe I could lie down for a few minutes or something. I quietly let myself into the room and set the coffee on the table. I turn around and am startled to see that Dean is already awake. "Morning," I greet, tossing the bag of donuts at...to him. Really.

I smile slightly and he just glares, grabbing the bag quickly. "Where the hell were you Sam? I wake up and you are not even here. Did it even occur to you to leave a damn note?" He demands harshly, trying not to show concern. "Missed you too, Sunshine," I reply, picking up my note and handing it to him along with his cup of the coffee. I think he needs it more than I do this morning. He just winces and runs his hand through my hair. "Oh," he simply say.

I pick up the map and my own coffee and sit down on the bed across from him. "Okay, so I found some stuff last night," I inform him, getting right down to business. "Take a look at this..." I hand him the map, hoping that he'd see the thing in the pattern that I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Each one of these...a person has disappeared. All in the past 3 months. All at night. All without a trace."

"Okay so maybe there is a seriel killer running around or something. This doesn't exactly spell monster. I mean, how can you even be sure this is our sort of thing?" he asks. "I can't," I admit, though my gut tells me that it's definitely our sort of thing. "It's just a feeling. Hear me out, though. Serial killers usually have a clear pattern to their victim choices. There doesn't seem to be one here. And the victims are pretty spread out to be chosen based on neighborhood.

Plus...most serial killers are trying to send some sort of message; they usually want their victims to be found. There's not a trace of any of these people. No bodies, no...sightings. There's too many of them to just be coincidental disappearances." It still didn't rule out human involvement, I admitted to myself, trying not to think about the freaks in Minnesota. "We're in the area, though, so I'm thinking we should at least check it out."

"Alright. So maybe there is something going on. We will check it out," he says, downing the last of my coffee. "But first, I have to make a quick stop at the gas station across the street. Did you see the chick that works in there?Oh _man_." I raise my eyebrows and give him an exasperated look. "Do the words 'one track mind' mean anything to you?"

I smile, though, as I turn away from him and start shoving my things into my bag. Since the disappearances only seemed to happen at night and we were close by anyway, we could spare a few minutes to watch him get shot down. Then again, knowing him, he'd probably have her phone number in record time. If he didn't have it already...

* * *

"Told you I could do it," Dean says with a satisfied smirk as we leave the station only a few moments later, phone number and address in his hand. Unbelievable. Okay it's Dean, so not entirely unbelievable, but still. "I know where I'm going to be tonight if this gig turns out to be a bust," Dean says, getting in the impala next to me and turning the music up just to bug me. "So where is it that we are going exactly?"

"Well, it looks like most of the disappearances have been from the cities...Fallon, Carson City, Reno, Gardnerville. It makes sense that the source is somewhere in the middle here...along Route 50. I'd start in...Silver Springs," I inform him. "Riiight. Well, you would know. College boy," is his somewhat sardonic response as he starts the engine and peels out, making sure to first turn up the music up even louder since he knows how much I hate the song that is playing.

I glare over at Dean as he does this, but say nothing. It would only result in the radio turning up louder. I close my eyes and lean back in the seat doing my best to ignore the blaring radio as exhaustion starts catching up with me again. Unfortunately, only a few moments after I start to drift off I'm hit by a blinding flash of light, then I can see shadows...dancing. Then in another blare of light I can see a knife slashing down toward me. Before it hits, though, I force my eyes open and am hit with an excruciating headache. It takes all my willpower to not double over in the seat. As it is I can't stop the gasp of pain.

* * *


End file.
